oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Otis
Oona| Co-worker(s) = Ms. O|Rival(s) = |debut = "First Day" |voice = Isaac Kragten |Actor = Isaac Kragten}} This article is about the human agent. For the dog of the same name, please see '' Agent Otis (Dog). '''Agent Otis' is a main character in Season 2 of Odd Squad. His partner is Agent Olympia. He is portrayed by Isaac Kragten. Background Otis's background is virtually unknown; there is no record of him attending the Academy. Profile Serious, rough around the edges, fiercely loyal, agent of few words. Otis is the man of action, who recently transferred to Ms. O's squad. Where he was before his transfer is anyone’s guess. Unlike his partner, Olympia, Otis plays things close to the vest. Just because he doesn’t share his feelings, however, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. There seems to be a lot beneath the surface with Otis and he is constantly surprising his partner with special skills and knowledge and interests, like his intense love of kittens and fear of ducks. Personality He is heroic, noble, kind, selfless, stoic, stubborn, brooding and usually serious in tone, but has had a fair number of funny moments. He exhibits dislikes others around him find strange, including an initial distaste for gum and a dislike of the ingredients of pizza. Relationships * Agent Olympia: Partner * Agent Oona: Co-worker and friend * Ms. O: Boss * Agent Orchid: Rival co-worker * Agent Ocean: Co-worker * Dr. O: Former Co-worker * Agent Oscar: Former co-worker *Odd Todd: Friend *Olive and Otto: Idiols Quotes * "I like that Abraham Lincoln one. 'I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends.' Oh, from me? No comment." Trivia * Otis tells Olympia he has no special talents, but actually, he can climb walls and hip-hop dance. * He enjoys filming movies. * In "First Day" it is revealed that Otis has an intense fear of ducks. * Otis has never been to the Odd Squad Academy. * He received Otto's autograph, In Odd Squad: The Movie. * Otis is apparently a good cook as seen in the episode, "Sir". * Otis doesn't do talent shows in "Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show". * He does math when he's terrified. * In The Ninja Situation, he disguises himself as the villain Evil Ninja, even though he initially protests to Ms. O "because of that thing we talked about..." what that thing is, is still a mystery. Though it might have something to do with villains as Todd said in "Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd", he stated that he thinks he's seen him from someplace before. Though they both play it off as "I just have that type of face." * He danced in secret on a OddTube video when he was listened to a Soundcheck song, which means he possibly likes the band's type of music. * Otis says he likes oranges. * He had a new jacket with all new stuff added in. Appearances * First Day (Debut) * All of Season 2 thus far, except: ** Oscar Strikes Back ** Safe House in the Woods ** Dr. O No * Odd Squad: The Movie * Occasional cameos on OddTube * Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Gallery Otis ninja.png Otis.png Ot re meme1 final.png Photo-dance2.png Olympia and Otis 2.png|Olympia and Otis|link=http://oddsquad.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Otis/gallery Category:Males Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Investigation Category:Kids